gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatchaman (2013 film)
Gatchaman is a live-action superhero film produced by Toho and Nikkatsu Corp., and loosely based on the 1972 anime of the same name. It was released in Japan on August 24, 2013. The screenplay was written by Yusuke Watanabe, who was also responsible for the live-action film adaptations of GANTZ and 20th Century Boys. Plot By the year 2050 AD, a mysterious organization called Galactor has occupied half of the Earth and threatens to exterminate the human race. Around the same time, the International Science Organization had uncovered mysterious stones that bear unusual powers. It is said that one person out of approximately eight million is able to harness the power of the stones; they are known as a "Receptor". Dr. Kozaburo Nambu gathers a team of these five lucky Receptors together. Known as the "Gatchaman" team, it is their mission to defeat Galactor. Cast *Ken Washio/0071 - Tori Matsuzaka *George "Joe" Asakura/0062 - Go Ayano *Jun Ohtsuki/0283 - Ayame Gouriki *Jinpei Ohtsuki/0284 - Tatsuomi Hamada *Ryu Nakanishi/0135 - Ryohei Suzuki *Dr. Kozaburo Nambu - Goro Kishitani *Dr. Kirkland - Ken Mitsuishi *Naomi/Berg Katse - Eriko Hatsune *Iriya - Shido Nakamura Trailers Gatchaman (2013) - Teaser Trailer - Subtitled|Gatchaman Teaser Trailer Gatchaman Japanese Trailer (2013) - Sci-Fi Action Movie HD|Gatchaman Trailer Reception The movie was critically panned by both Japanese and US film critics for its cliche usage of action movie tropes and dull storyline, but praised the fight scenes and hero costumes. The film was ranked #5 at the Japanese box office and has a 5.1 IMDB ranking. In a public opinion poll of 500 people, the film ranked as the #2 worst live action adaptation of an anime with Dragon Ball Evolution being ranked #1. Gallery Movie Gatchasuits.jpg|The Gatchaman suits on display at a mall to advertise the film. The Phoenix (Film Ver).jpg|"Kagaku Ninpo: Hinotori!" 0.jpg|Promotional poster of Ken Ken the Eagle.jpg Joe the Condor.jpg Jun the Swan.jpg Jinpei the Swallow.jpg Ryu the Owl.jpg Gatchamanla.jpg Notes *Tori Matsuzaka portrays Ken Washio in this film. Long time Super Sentai fans know him better as Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Differences in the adaptation * Jun and Jinpei both have the surname "Ohtsuki"; their counterparts in the original anime lacked a surname. They also appear to be biological siblings in this adaptation. * In the anime, Jun's parents died when she was young. In this film adaptation, they were captured by Galactor when she was nine years old. It is uncertain if they are dead or alive. * Berg Katse's origin is considerably altered. Rather than being a hermaphroditic being made from fusing a pair of fraternal twins, they are actually a young woman named Naomi who was a potential recruit for the Gatchaman team. She was believed to have been killed by Galactor, but in fact survived and became its commander. * Sosai (Overlord, Leader) X does not appear to exist. But the Galactors in the movie are humans affected and transformed by a mysterious Virus X. * Ken and Joe were childhood friends of Naomi, and both had feelings for her. Naomi was in fact going to be Joe's fiancee, but she was attacked shortly after he proposed to her. * The bird elements are toned down or outright removed from the uniforms, with the capes losing their feathered appearances and the visors no longer being beak-shaped. However, the soundtrack and supplementary materials do keep the Bird Style names: Ken is the "White Eagle", Joe the "Onyx Condor", Jun the "Velvet Swan", Jinpei the "Apricot Swallow", and Ryu the "Leafy Owl". The Bird Styles are also composed of armor, rather than spandex. * As a result of the changes in the Bird Styles, Jun now has a black and violet color scheme (as opposed to white and pink), while Joe's uniform is black and deep blue (as opposed to burgundy and blue). * Those who are "Receptors" have barcodes imprinted on the backs of the necks. Ken is given the number "0071", Joe has "0062", Jun and Jinpei are "0283" and "0284", and Ryu has the number "0135". * Rather than green hair, Jun has the brown hair natural to her actress. However, Ryu sports dyed red hair. Music Theme song: Niji Wo Matsu Hito Artist: Bump of Chicken Links * Japanese film webpage *Gatchaman movie on Tokupedia *Wikipedia page *The Hollywood Reporter's review of the film *Kotaku's review of the film *Heroic Cinema Review *"Worst live action anime film" opinion poll Category:Media